Mutant
Mutants In The Empire When the Warpgates of the Old Slann collapsed and Chaos entered the world, it imbued Humanity with a vibrant spirit and a desire for change and advancement. While most of the race benefited from the effects of Chaos, there were those who were corrupted mentally and physically so that new races of creatures developed: the Chaos Beastmen and other, more hideous beings. However, the vast majority remained identifiably Human and thrived. The Beastmen were cast out or killed and The Empire grew. But the influence of Chaos has never left Humanity and each year more mutations appear within the race. In the cities and villages of The Empire, children are occasionally born with severe mutations which set them apart from the rest of Humanity. Many of these children are so badly mutated that they are unable to live when they enter the world, while others are so repulsively abnormal that they are killed at birth. Many parents, however, are unable to bring themselves to dispose of their offspring in such a cold-blooded way and hide or abandon them in the forests where they fall prey to wild beasts or ravaging Chaos Beastmen. But not all abandoned mutant children die. Some are taken in and raised by the Beastmen, who recognise kindred spirits in the young mutants and others are discovered by fellow mutants who raise them in the secret camps. Consequently, there are many mutants living under the dark eaves of the forests. These creatures live a bestial existence, barely competing with the other animals and monsters that share the forests with them. The Chaos taint is not always obvious at birth, however. Often it develops slowly, only becoming present in adolescence or even later. Numbers of Humans grow up reviling Chaos only to discover that they themselves are among its victims. Of these, a few manage to conceal their mutations and live normal lives, but most flee to the forests. There a strong and intelligent mutant can gain supremacy over fellow mutants and occasionally even Beastmen. Some mutants join the growing ranks of Chaos Warriors, who fester in the heartlands of The Empire, preparing to sweep it away in an orgy of violence and burning. Yet not all mutants are outcasts, for there are those who disguise their mutations with great skill and even hold positions of responsibility and power within The Empire. These mutants may loathe the society around them and strive to bring it down by aiding the forces of Chaos. Often, these groups are closely-knit and conceal mutants of several generations standing, those without obvious signs going about society as normal, while those with obvious mutations are kept from sight or hidden in the woods with others of their kind. Physique Mutants vary greatly in appearance. Some are almost indistinguishable from normal Humans, while others are so horrendously mutated that it is difficult to see that they were once Human. Mutations Mutations vary considerably from mutant to mutant. Some mutants are only partially mutated - their body may be covered in fine feathers but their limbs may not be, for example. Other mutants are so badly mutated that their Humanity seems very much a thing of the past. Therefore, when mutations are assigned to creatures, you should consider how they are going to affect an adventure you are creating. For example, a town councillor would not be able to deceive anyone if he resembles a silver spider, but a mutant with this appearance would not be out of place in the midst of The Empire's forests. Each mutant has D4 mutations. When creating mutants, you can can either select the mutations or randomly generate them from the Chaos Attributes rules. Alignment The alignment of mutants varies between Chaos, Evil, and Neutrality. Most mutants tend to be Neutral or Evil, but those who fully accept and revel in their mutations are Chaotic and worship the Chaos Gods. Psychological Traits The mutants cause fear and terror as denoted by their mutations and the fear point rules under Chaos Attributes. Special Rules Most mutants seek only to survive and, occasionally, to gain revenge on normal society. Those whose mutations develop in later years may find it difficult to cope, as their normal lives are ripped apart by the changes they undergo. As a result, some mutants are insane and act in strange, unfathomable ways. Close relatives of mutants have been known to be driven insane in their attempts to aid a mutating brother or sister to escape the watchful eyes of the Witch-Hunters. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary